Betting On It
by pixieface Lust
Summary: A very bored Ino and Temari decide to do some crazy things around town. A couple of dares from the two girls, back and fourth. And one bet from two lazy guys. What are they going to do when one of them loses?


here's a quickie i came up with. there are no other chapters. i hope you enjoy. Nyahahaha.

**Betting On It**

"Sweet Hokage! I am soooo bored!" Ino Yamanaka whined flailing her arms about.

"Thanks. Ino." Temari said straight faced.

Ino looked at her best-girl-friend and started a little nervous laughter, "eh…hehehe. Sorry, Tem." Ino said her eye twitching a bit as she scratched her head and apologized.

Temari grinned, "haha. No, I'm just playing. Hey. If you're bored, I, we could do something crazy!" she suggested.

Ino grinned a big grin. "Hah. I'm up for that…but something crazy…?" she wondered.

"Yeah." Temari gave her a bright smile.

"Like what, exactly?" Ino asked, "hunn…painting the town red?!" she said being sarcastic.

"Ha-Ha. Yamanaka." Temari returned the sarcasm. "No. something crazy, dude." Temari said being very chill.

Ino and Temari were walking around town. The two girls were very bored. They didn't want to shop, they've already eaten. They didn't want anything involving sports...they didn't even want mani-pedi's. So, they considered doing something pretty crazy.

"Let's cut our hair and dye it pink!" Temari blurted out.

Ino rolled her eyes, "oh! Shut up! I already did that! and Sakura's hair is pink!!" Ino yelled.

Temari made a face- where the left side of her upper lip was lifted- "phhbbt…right. Right. Sorry, I forgot." She apologized. Ino sighed, "that's just fine, T." she said.

"oh! Oh! Shave our heads!" Temari blurted out once again.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND HAIR?! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST IT?! NOOOO!" Ino yelled grabbing her ponytail and hugging it.

Temari laughed, "Im sorry, Ino. I just couldn't help it…it's the first thing that came to mind…" she explained.

Ino sighed. "I'm still very bored, Tem…" she said, then smiled, "but actually, when you start screaming things it makes me shaky which is better than bored." Ino admitted. Temari laughed. She then stopped then a smirk formed on her face and she raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Ino asked seeing the look on her friends face. She knew this look, it was Temari's "Ive-got-a-hell-of-an-idea" look.

"I'm totally game, if you're game, Ino." Temari told her friend.

"Wucha got?"

"Hn. Have the guts to get a tattoo?" she asked her pale blonde friend. Ino grinned.

"hah. Bring it on, Tem. Add a tongue pierce while you're at it." She taunted.

"Oh, I'm so game!" Temari agreed.

The girls grinned a big grin and ran to a tattoo shop.

"Good afternoon, Temari, Ino…" the shopkeeper greeted them with a smile.

"Hey." Temari waved, "Hey there, Asuma…" Ino greeted the same time as Temari.

"How can I help you girls? You buying some jewelry?" he asked curiously, "…or are you two getting a tattoo or something…"

The 2 girls guilt smiled, "haha. Yeah, that's it. We're getting tattoo's…" Temari said.

"Are you serious?" Asuma asked shocked.

"Yeah, haha…" Ino said scratching the back of her head.

"Alright then." Asuma said. "what would you like done?"

"I want a small star on my wrist…" Temari said.

"no problem…so you're just getting small tattoos?" he asked the girls.

"Yeah…" the two laughed.

"Okay, then and you Ino?" he asked the Yamanaka.

"I want the our leaf village symbol on my stomach." She giggled.

"Hnn…which part of your stomach?" Asuma asked slightly confused.

"lower right…" Ino said.

"Okay…will do." Asuma agreed.

It took the girls about an hour to get their tattoos done, they paid Asuma and left the shop.

Ino lifted her shirt a little bit just under her bellybutton and pulled down her pants by half an inch to look at her tattoo…"that's so kickass…" she said looking at it.

Temari looked at hers too, it was drawn in purple ink a very small star. A bit smaller than the size of a coke bottle cap. (Like Avril Lavigne's tattoos on her wrist. But instead Temari's was a star)

"That didn't really hurt…" Temari said. Ino giggled, "haha yeah."

"Bye Asuma. Thank you!" The two blondes waved at the shopkeeper.

Ino and Temari made sure not to have any close or hard contact around the area where they got their tattoos because they had to wait for it to heal first. So the girls just had to be a bit careful for awhile. Which didnt bother them. Its not like their stomach or wrist itched, anyway. Carefully and ecstatically, they strolled around.

"Okay! Our piercings!" Ino said excitedly.

"Hn. Sure…" Temari smirked.

The two girls walked 3 blocks to a piercing shop, they entered it and a lady with short hair that was tied up was sitting behind the counter. She looked up from the magazine she was reading, and the bubble gum she blew popped as she looked at who entered the store.

She chewed, "hey girls." She greeted them.

"Hey Anko!" they both greeted.

"Came for a pierce?" she asked.

"yeah. We're feeling wild today…" Ino answered her.

"Oh?" Anko chuckled, "so…what's your plan, ladies?" she wondered.

"Im getting a tongue pierce if that's fine." Ino told her.

She laughed, "sure, Ino…" she smiled a calm smile, "and what about you Temari? A tongue pierce as well?"

Temari shook her head, "nahh…how 'bout a bellybutton pierce?" Temari asked Anko.

"No problem, Tem." Anko said. "So who's going first."

The girls looked at each other. They both sighed. "I'll do it." Ino said with a smile.

A 5 minute preparation was made before Anko pierced Ino's tongue. Temari watched the whole thing.

"Wow…it didn't even bleed or anything, is it numb?" Temari asked Ino. She shook her head. "so cool." Temari said looking at Ino as she stuck her tongue out, it now had a light purple stud on it.

Then after Ino in turn watched as Temari got her bellybutton pierced.

The girls were there for about 45 minutes. They do like hanging out with the shopkeepers. They're friends with everyone. "Thanks so much, Anko." The blondes thanked her.

"That's no sweat, girlies." Anko waved as the blondes exited her shop.

"Ino that tongue pierce is so bad ass." Temari said looking at a smiling Ino.

"Haha. And your belly pierce is hott, you babe!" Ino was playing around with her friend.

While they were walking toward an ice-cream shop (they decided they wanted icecream. Ino would just get a milkshake because of her pierce), they passed by the park and saw Sasuke and Shikamaru sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Ino…" she called out to the pale blonde, "yeah." Ino looked at Temari. Temari shot her eyes at the direction of the 2 boys sitting. Ino grinned.

"It's still a wild day for us, I dare you to make out with Shikamaru, just a little bit." Ino said. Temari grinned confidently at Ino. Ino returned the smile.

From across the street, Temari made her way to the sitting boys. They were just relaxing when they caught sight of the two girls. When Temari was walking over, Sasuke finished up what he was saying.

"Hn. You're on, Shikamaru" Sasuke said softly because Temari was walking toward them getting nearer. Shikamaru grinned.

"Hey." Temari greeted a few feet away from them. "Hey." They returned the greeting. She smiled at them, grabbed Shikamaru's shirt (so he was pulled out of leaning back), Temari leaned in closer and gave him a 30-second kiss on the lips. She winked at him after and walked away, back toward Ino. She was giggling. They both were.

Sasuke's mouth dropped then he chuckled, "Hn…you win the bet, Shikamaru." Sasuke admitted. Shikamaru grinned, "what's my consequence?" he asked. Shikamaru gave Sasuke a slightly evil smile. After telling him what to do, Sasuke smirked and stood up. Shikamaru waited on the bench and leaned forward to get a closer look.

Sasuke followed the two girls who had just walked past them. At the same time Shikamaru told Sasuke his 'punishment' Temari reached Ino. So, the two girls were giggling their way to the ice-cream parlor.

"Hey, girls!" Sasuke called. The two girls stopped giggling and looked back.

"Sasuke." Ino and Temari said surprised. He walked a bit faster toward the paused girls, he went right up to Ino and kissed her on the lips, he even wrapped his arms around her waist for bonus points from Shikamaru. After about less than a minute, Sasuke broke the kiss. Ino's head was spinning. She liked it.

He smirked at the girls, "a dare for a dare…hn, bet for a bet…" he said simply then began to walk away, back to hang out with Shikamaru.

"Hey, Sasuke! Hold up." Ino called out, "do you and Shika wanna join us for an ice cream?" she asked him.

Sasuke grinned at her, "Yo. Shikamaru!" he called out. Shikamaru lazily stood up and walked to them.

"Wanna grab an ice cream with us, Shika?" Temari asked. Shikamaru thought about it and smiled.

"eeee!" Ino squeeled in excitement. She clapped her hands. Temari on the other hand had a big grin on her face.

"It's a double-date, then." Sasuke stated.

The two girls laughed, they headed to the ice cream shop side by side. The 2 boys following closely behind them. After a few minutes of walking, Temari stepped back and Ino grabbed Sasuke's arm. So the couples were walking beside each other. Ino and Sasuke in front of Temari and Shikamaru.

* * *

**the end.**

_okaaay. : thats that. :) i'd be really happy if you sent me a _review_ and told me what you thought about that. and if you want me to make the story longer. like find out what happens on their date or something. i'd be glad to type one up.  
I've got a lot of free time right now. :) heehee._

_so yeah. reviews and stuffz please. ;)_

**...also. go to my page click my username: PixieFace Lust if you want to see the tattoo's...if you dont get how i described it. :)  
I photoshopped some Ino and Temari pictures. ;)**


End file.
